


Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Absinthe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and Drinking in 18th century England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Mordred was in the study when Gwaine came by, and had just set the waterfountain to drip over his sugar cube. He chuckled knowingly to himself and set up another glass of absinthe beneath the second spout.

"Why is it, do you suppose, that every time I fancy some spirits, you come calling?" 

Gwaine laughed and threw his coat on the table, loosening his cravat and removing his cufflinks so that he might push his sleeves up, exposing the pale skin of his forearms. Mordred did his very best not to lick his lips at the sight, and turned away from Gwaine. 

That didn't stop Gwaine from crowding him against the sidebar, sending glasses clinking and shuddering together. "Perhaps it is that you fancy me and the spirits are but a distraction..." 

Mordred snorted and turned to face Gwaine, casting a disdainful look in his direction. "Why, praytell, would I fancy you?" 

"Why wouldn't you?" Gwaine grinned. 

"You're a crass, ineloquent, godless savage." Mordred replied, pushing Gwaine back with one finger. He skirted him and went to stand by the window. 

Gwaine sighed and was quiet, though he returned to Mordred's side within minutes, holding out one of two glasses. 

"To unexpected guests..." Mordred said slyly. 

"To love..." Gwaine said softly. 

Mordred echoed, "Love?" 

Gwaine clapped him on the back and hid a smirk behind the mouth of his glass. "Yes, they say, absinthe makes the heart grow fonder."


End file.
